


Tak worries a lot

by Chelonie



Category: Wayfarers Series - Becky Chambers
Genre: Gen, Tattoos, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/pseuds/Chelonie





	Tak worries a lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



"Are you sure it's safe?" Tak asked.

"I told you, I've corresponded with Mr Crisp about this extensively, and xe pushed out a firmware upgrade to my bioblood. It is perfectly safe." Sidra said. "But if anything happens, you and Pepper know what to do."

"I'm only injecting a sample amount first." Tak said, her cheeks red with worry.

It was a single injection. Then Tak took a deep breath and activated the bots. Sidra watched the little blue dot move in a circle on her arm.

"So cool!" Sidra said, almost dancing in her seat. "Now do the rest!"


End file.
